The present invention relates generally to automatic sprinkler heads and more particularly, to a decorative cover assembly adapted to conceal a pendent sprinkler head within the ceiling of a fire protected enclosure.
Sprinkler systems are used extensively to provide automatic fire protection for residential, commercial and public buildings. There are two types of pendent sprinkler heads for ceiling applications, one referred to by the term “concealed” and the other referred to by the term “flush”. A concealed sprinkler head has its entire body located above the lower surface of the ceiling of an enclosure in which it is installed. A flush sprinkler head has the majority of its body located above the lower surface of the ceiling, but a thermally responsive element and its related elements are partly or wholly located below the ceiling. Thus, the concealed sprinkler head is less obstructive and more aesthetical than the flush sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,388 issued to Anderson discloses a concealed sprinkler head wherein a cylindrical housing is located above the ceiling of a fire protected enclosure and surrounds a thermally responsive element and all the other operative parts. A metallic cover plate is connected to the cylindrical housing through a metallic connecter ring and mounted flush against the ceiling so that none of the operative parts is visible. Solder is used to attach the metallic connector plate to the metallic connector ring. One problem arises with this arrangement. In the event of a fire, heat is readily transferred from the metallic cover plate through the solder to the metallic connector ring. As a result, the solder may not melt as quickly as it should be. This results in a reduction in the response time of the thermally responsive element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,076 issued to Simons discloses a sleeve adapted to connect a cover plate to a cylindrical housing and made of a thermosetting resin or other heat insulating material. The sleeve has feet around which metal rings fit. The metal rings are attached to the cover plate by means of solder. The heat insulating material reduces the rate of heat transfer from the cover plate to the housing and facilitates melting of the solder. However, such a resinous sleeve is not durable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative cover assembly for a concealed sprinkler head, which is durable and can minimize the response time of the sprinkler head.